


Marvel Drabbles

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: These will be drabbles I will be doing with some friends over on Tumblr every couple of weeks.I mainly write for Steve Rogers/female Reader & James "Bucky" Barnes/Female Reader.Each drabble will have a quote that I chose from a list. I hope you enjoy! They should all be 1,000 words or less, but we shall see how that goes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will have its own warning. Please read the tags. As of right now, these will be released every few weeks. 
> 
> Each Chapter is a one-shot unless it is specified.

Friday nights were normally spent on the town with friends and your husband Steve. But tonight you would be staying in as it had been a long day for the both of you. 

Together you lived in a nice home just outside the big city. He was a contractor and you were a realtor. Steve would fix up houses with his friends and when a house was done you would sell it for a profit. You were the perfect husband and wife team in the business for your area.

It was hard work but you both loved what you did. Currently, Steve was pulling longer shifts on a house that constantly had more things wrong than right.

Steve came in through the side door that led to the garage and threw his keys on the counter. He was tired from a long day of dealing with a burst pipe. Making his way to the master suite he watched as you moved across the room to the closet.

“Hey, sweetheart I’m home,” Steve called out and chuckled as you poked your head out of the closet. He walked over to you and leaned down to kiss your lips. 

“Hey, handsome. How badly did the water damage look when you pulled everything up?” You watched as he shook his head and made his way to the bathroom.

Stripping out of his clothes to shower he sighed, “It’s bad. We had to pull up the entire floor and knock down all the sheetrock. There was so much water damage that it had to be done. I seriously can’t wait to be done with this place. It’s a freaking nightmare.”

Walking into the bathroom you leaned against the doorway as the shower turned on. “It could always be worse.”

Steve was under the shower head letting the hot water beat down on his sore body. “Don’t say that! If something else goes wrong I swear I will burn that house down.”

“It will be, babe. Just relax, you’re home.” You headed out of the bathroom and into the walk-in closet.

Steve yelled over the shower, “I will relax when that place is sold.”

You wanted to do something to cheer him up. A smirk formed on your face as the idea played inside your head. 

Once Steve got out of the shower he threw on a pair of PJ pants and made his way to the kitchen. He was going to grab something small to eat before he settled in to relax on the sofa for the night.

Alone in the closet, you pulled on a short black dress that hugged all your curves in the right way. The front plunged down so low that it left little to the imagination. This would put him in a better mood.

Looking once more in the mirror you smiled at your reflection. _I wonder how quickly before he is tearing this dress off?_

Making your way out of the bedroom you padded barefoot to the kitchen. “What are you making to eat?”

Steve was pouring some cereal into a bowl and glanced at you as you approached. “I’m just…”

You were wearing a revealing dress… Quickly he looked up at you and dropped the box of cereal he was holding. Skin was all he saw and he instantly grew hard.

 **_“Why are you wearing that, oh god, no you need to go and change.”_ ** Steve was horny and confused by your attire. No doubt you were absolutely gorgeous but he would be damned if you went out in that.

Quirking an eyebrow up at him you watched as he made his way around the counter to you. **_“Why? Because all you really want is to bend me over the counter and-”_**

Steve grabbed your waist and spun you around towards the counter. Your stomach collided with it and you felt his hands push the dress up over your hips. 

You knew what was coming next when he let out a groan. A hard slap came down on your ass cheek and you let out a whine.

Steve leaned over you and whispered deeply in your ear, “You were going out without underwear on?”

Looking over your shoulder you smiled wickedly at him, “I wasn’t planning on going out. I’m all yours tonight.” You winked at him as he quickly pushed his pants to the floor. His fingers brushed across your slit revealing how wet you were.

“Naughty little wife teasing me, making me think you were going out like this.” He grabbed his cock and ran it across your arousal. “Is this what you want? To be bent over the counter and fucked?” 

Steve thrust into your pussy and you groaned out in pleasure. “Yes…”

Smirking to himself he pulled out to the tip and snapped his hips hard, making you moan out again. “I’m going to take you here like the little minx that you are…” 

He grabbed your hips and fucked you in short, hard thrusts. Each snap of his hips was rougher than the last and you squealed in delight.

His name was being chanted like the greatest prayer he had ever heard as he took you apart on the counter. You knew this is what he needed to relax and you submitted to him in every way possible.

You could feel you were close to cumming and you begged for him to take your harder. Steve obliged and picked up his pace, hammering into you as hard as he could.

His right hand left your hip and his fingers found their way to your clit. Rubbing it in tight, fast circles had you tipping over the edge screaming his name into the abyss. 

Feeling your walls tighten around him he groaned as he started to follow you over that edge. A few more hard strokes had him cumming deep inside you. Dropping his head to your back he kissed your back slowly, lovingly. This was his solace, here with you in this house. He pulled out of you and laughed as you laid there over the counter. 

You opened your eyes slowly and smiled at him. “Do you feel better?”

Steve gave you a wicked grin as he dragged you off the counter and to him. The dress was roughly pulled from your body. “I’m only getting started, my love.” 


	2. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out for your wedding anniversary with Bucky, you both come back to Stark Tower to continue your fun night of traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly drabble - Oneshot with Bucky Barnes/Reader

Today was your wedding anniversary to Bucky Barnes. The night was amazing as you recreated in detail when you first fell in love. You started out at a diner that you both loved. Things were laid back and you both had plenty of wine to drink. 

Making your way back home, you both stumbled into the elevator at Stark Tower. As soon as the door closed, you both were instantly on one another. Shirts were ripped off, leaving just you in a black lacy bra. Lips kissed passionately while teeth nibbled their way across skin. 

Bucky hit the emergency stop button on the elevator and it halted around the twenty-first floor. He hiked your skirt up over your hips and lifted you easily. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he started to grind himself against your clothed mound. 

Soft moans left your mouth at the sensation he was building within you. His vibranium arm held you up as his flesh hand made work of his pants. As soon as he was free he pushed them down, just enough to free his hard cock.

His flesh fingers grabbed at your underwear and ripped them from your body.

“Dammit, Bucky those were my favorite pair.” Fingers lightly rubbed your clit and you moaned from the contact.

“Don’t worry doll, I will buy you another pair. I just need to be inside you.” He plunged two fingers into your wet channel and started to work you up to a moaning mess.

After he got you nice and wet for him, he grabbed his cock and pushed into you until he bottomed out. You both let out loud groans as he started to fuck you against the glass elevator. 

It was rough and fiery as Bucky thrust into you again and again. He panted into your neck as you chanted his name over and over. As you glanced over his shoulder, you looked  **_outside the window and you see something you can’t believe._ **

“Bucky...” You mewled, “Bucky, look outside the window.”

Bucky pulled away from your neck and glanced over in the direction you were looking. Sure enough, outside the glass elevator looking over the compound is Ironman himself, floating in the air apparently on his way back from a mission. The mask goes up revealing Tony’s face and he just stares at you both. 

Tony’s voice bursts through the elevator speakers, “You have got to be kidding me, Barnes! Again? You both do this every year!”

Bucky chuckles as he rolls his hips into yours causing you to moan again as your head hides in his neck. “Sorry Stark, but as you know traditions must be carried out. You know the story, right?”

**“Yes I know and it’s a long story.** But seriously, in my elevator? You know what we aren’t having this conversation while you two do that.” The mask covered his face and he soared away.

“Bucky, must we do this every year to annoy him?” You gasped out as he picked his pace up to finish you both off.

“Yes, we must.” A few hard thrusts had you both falling off the edge together. He slowly pulled out of you and set you on your feet. He tapped the button to start the elevator again, “Now let’s continue our celebration in his lab.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts on other social media pages or apps is NOT allowed. 🚫🚫


	3. Perfect For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky falls head over heels for the new girl next door. But what if waiting too long costs him who he thinks he is meant to be with? 
> 
> I listened to ‘Perfect For Me’ by Justin Timberlake and that’s what inspired this fic. This is a songfic so lyrics will be sprinkled throughout. Lyrics do not belong to me. All lyrics are in bold italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @music-culture-mythology for being my beta reader. I always appreciate your help.
> 
> Only warning in this chapter is Angst

The moment you moved in next door Bucky was smitten with you. He and Steve had helped you move into your new place and welcomed you to the neighborhood. Bucky and Steve lived together because they were bachelors working all the time. It was nice to finally see the friendly face of a woman around their age in the neighborhood. 

To Bucky, you were absolutely gorgeous, and your smile could light up a room. The best part, you were single. He swore to himself it was love at first sight, something he would normally never believe in. 

From that day on, you, Bucky and Steve were inseparable. You each offered to cook for the other and often hung out after work, either at your house or theirs. The three of you were fast friends. 

Bucky loved the way you would dance to your favorite rock song around the house or how when something was funny you would laugh in a manner that was infectious. He could easily spend the rest of his life just listening to your giggles and keeping that beautiful smile on your face. Having you around was a breath of fresh air.

**_Whoever made your smile_ **

**_Made it to get in my way_ **

**_And every time you laugh_ **

**_You make that little sound_ **

**_It's just the hardest thing_ **

**_To love you but not know-how_ **

Days turned into months and the bond continued to grow. Bucky was falling hard for you but he was unsure how to approach you. You were definitely different from the ladies that he once entertained and brought back to his house. When he met you all those months ago he knew his playboy days were over and he was ready for something serious. 

Today, he finally decided he would approach you and ask you on a date. He got off of work early and made his way into his house with a spring in his step. Life was finally going to go his way for a change. He heard your laughter and Steves coming from the kitchen. Slowly he made his way down the hallway and peeked around the corner.

There you were showing Steve how to prepare a dish of sorts. He watched as you showed his friend how to cut vegetables a certain way so they could go into a steamer. Wine glasses were on the counter and you took a sip in between your directions. 

Once everything was cooking he watched as Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your cheek. You giggled at the scrape of his beard on your face and Bucky took a step back. As soon as he turned to leave Steve called him into the kitchen. Sighing, he put on his best smile and walked into the kitchen.

**_I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me_ **

**_If I didn't know better then I would believe_ **

**_We were made for each other_ **

**_But I'd know the truth_ **

**_You're no good for me, I'm no good for you_ **

**_And I hate that you're perfect, you're perfect for me_ **

After the moment in the kitchen, Bucky had to watch as his best friend started to date the girl of his dreams. He tried to brush it off, telling himself almost constantly that he was not good enough for her. Steve Rogers has always been a gentleman, hardly ever dated as he was so nervous to approach any females, but with you, Steve was his laid-back goofy self which was a rarity.

Months seemed to pass and the more Bucky watched from a distance the more he kicked himself for not trying sooner. He dove back into drinking and going out on the weekends just to get away from you both. He would bring a new girl home every weekend for a good fuck and send the unknown woman on her way.

No matter how many women he took home he saw your face behind his eyelids. The alcohol did nothing to chase away your beautiful features and that damned smile of yours. 

**_So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid_ **

**_'Cause I've tried to forget you but these things just don't go away_ **

Bucky had gotten up in the middle of the night to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He stumbled into the kitchen still buzzed as he ran into you. He froze like a deer in headlights as he took in your soft features, you were dressed in nothing but Steve’s t-shirt. You held a water bottle in your hand as you watched him with a warm smile.  _ That damned smile that haunts him every time he closed his eyelids. _

“Bucky are you okay?” Your gentle voice carried to his ears as he lightly brushed passed you to open the fridge. 

“Yeah, I’m fine doll.” Bucky grabbed a bottle of water and made his way to his bedroom. Your hand softly wrapped around his arm, halting him. He stopped in his tracks but refused to look at you.

“Bucky, I know you’re not fine. We used to be close, all three of us. But since Steve and I have gotten together you’ve pulled away from us. We miss you being around.”

Bucky huffed and pulled from your light grasp. “How do you want me to act? You fell for the golden boy just like all the others in the past.” He turned and looked down into your doe-eyes, “What was wrong with me? Why didn’t you choose me?”

You looked away from him, lightly biting your lip. “I don’t feel the same way you do Bucky. I like you but just as a friend.”

There it was, the punch to the gut. You didn’t have romantic feelings for him. You walked past Bucky and headed into Steve’s bedroom, softly closing the door behind you. The truth hurt like hell. He was not good enough for you.

**_What good are words when they always just get in our way_ **

**_And it hurts the most just to know_ **

**_That you don't feel the same_ **

A year had passed since the night Bucky had talked with you. In that time he had to watch as his best friend proposed to you, the woman he loved, in front of all of her friends and Steve’s. You said yes and jumped into Steve's arms, crying as you kissed him over and over.

Steve had decided to move in with you next door and that left Bucky alone in this decent-sized house. Many nights he begged god, pleaded, and prayed for a do-over. Why did you have to end up with his best friend of all people?

Bucky watched from his porch into their living room as they cuddled on the couch. Why could he not find happiness like that? Bucky walked back into his house and headed for his bedroom. Collapsing on his bed he willed his mind to think about something else, anyone else but her.

**_So sometimes I get down on my knees_ **

**_And I pray things will change_ **

**_But life is what happens when things_ **

**_They don't work out our way, our way..._ **

**_So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid_ **

**_'Cause I've tried to forget you_ **

**_But these things just don't go away, away_ **

Steve had asked Bucky to be his best man and he swallowed his pride for the sake of their friendship. How could he say no to his best friend since childhood?

The big day had come and he watched her walk down the aisle to Steve. She was beautiful in her white dress that was modest and fit her curves in all the right ways. Bucky would give his soul to the devil if it meant he could trade places with his friend. But that’s not what fate had in store for him.

Bucky had to live with the woman he loved, at first sight, becoming Mrs. Steven Grant Rogers. He watched as they said their ‘I do’s’ and kissed. There was no going back now, she belonged to someone else. 

**_I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me_ **

**_If I didn't know better then I would believe_ **

**_We were made for each other_ **

**_But I'd know the truth_ **

**_You're no good for me, I'm no good for you_ **

**_And I hate that you're perfect, you're perfect for me_ **

**_I hate that you're perfect, you're perfect for me_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblogs & Comments on Tumblr are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts on other social media pages or apps are NOT allowed. 🚫🚫


	4. Unexpectedly in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New to the Avengers team everyone welcomes you with open arms, everyone except Bucky. It seems no matter how you try to win him over he wants nothing to do with you. With animosity and anger running wild you both are tasked to a mission together. Will being hurt in the line of duty bring out true feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bucky Barnes, Reader - (Oneshot)
> 
> Warnings: Cussing, Angst, Gunshot wound, Near Death, Fluff

_ The day that you had first met Bucky Barnes, your first day as an official Avenger, you could have sworn that it was love at first sight.  _

_ Steve Rogers had offered to introduce you to him personally. By the time you reached where he was standing, you were tongue-tied and your face felt heated with your embarrassment.  _

_ You had stood off to the side, watching as he sparred with Sam Wilson. His eyes would occasionally glance over to where you were standing with Steve, providing Sam an eventual opening to take him down.  _

_ After Wilson had taken Bucky down a few times, Bucky stormed off towards the men’s locker room angrily, clearly frustrated over his lack of success throughout the sparring session.  _

_ You didn’t see Bucky again until later, but everyone else had welcomed you with open arms. A few days after, the tension between you and Bucky continued to grow.  _

_ You walked into the communal kitchen in pursuit of breakfast. Bucky was sitting at the counter, but he didn’t say anything. The tension was heavy between the two of you. You couldn’t say why he was so tense around you but it didn’t feel quite right. He stared at you for a few seconds with his deep blue eyes and then left the room.  _

_ Each time you entered a room, he would leave as quickly as he could. At first, you thought it was maybe a coincidence but as time passed, you realized it was only when you were around that he bolted. He seemed quiet and kept to himself most of the time around the others, from what you could tell at least, but not with you for some reason.  _

_ First weeks, and then months, passed and it seemed no matter what you did, Bucky avoided you like the plague. It’s not like you didn’t try to be civilized with him. In the rare event that he was in the same room as you, you always tried to win his friendship. Whether it be meals or training though, Bucky would have no part in being near you.  _

_ You remember approaching him one afternoon. “Why are you avoiding me Bucky? All I want to be is your friend.” _

_ Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at you, “We can never be friends. It’s best if you just stay away from me.” He then stormed out of the room and pushed past Steve who apparently had seen the whole thing.  _

_ Around six months after you joined the team, the Avengers were called in to take down a Hydra base. On arrival, Steve split the team into groups of two to travel through the base as quickly and efficiently as possible. He paired you with Bucky to gather intel, and you couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t going to turn out well.  _

_ After clearing the base of agents as efficiently and quickly as possible, you followed behind Bucky to search the base for intel. A few sweeps later, you walked into a computer room and started downloading the files.  _

_ Bucky had been standing guard at the door when shots were fired in your general direction. You sped up your typing, trying to grab whatever you could. You glanced up to see two Hydra agents rush at Bucky. Back and forth the three of them fought as you finished up the download and then sent in a virus to destroy their system.  _

_ Bucky had been distracted by one of the two first agents when another approached him from behind, taking aim at him with his gun. Your hand flew to your gun and as quickly as you could, you fired two shots. The agent dropped before they could do any harm to your teammate, but your action seemed to put Bucky in a foul mood.  _

_ “What the hell were you doing? I had this under control.” Bucky huffed at you as he exited the room ahead of you.  _

_ His ungratefulness caused your eye to start twitching. “What does it look like Barnes?! I was saving your ass. Would it kill you to say thank you for a change?” _

_ Bucky stopped at the door to look over his shoulder at you. “I shouldn't have to thank you for you actually doing your job.” He stalked out of the room, gun still raised. _

_ You followed after him, “I swear you are going to drive me insane.  _ **_Nothing ever pleases you does it?_ ** _ ” _

**_“Nothing you do.”_ ** _ Bucky had spat back at you. There it was, the truth as you saw it, he hated you.  _

From that moment on you tried to stay as far away from Bucky as you could. Steve, of course, had other plans. Wanting to see the team get along, he sent you both out on a mission to do surveillance while the rest of the team waited on your findings _. _

To say you were happy about the mission you were scheduled for would be a vast overstatement. Who in their right mind would actually be happy about doing a mission with someone that hated their guts for seemingly no reason?   


You were currently seated in a cafe in the middle of nowhere while Bucky was getting a refill for his drink. The two of you were a couple on vacation, backpacking and enjoying the great outdoors. At least, you would be having a good time if it wasn’t winter and if the man you were ‘dating’ didn't hate you. Not even the hot cup of coffee you were nursing could improve your mood as you watched the activity across the street. 

Henchmen, definitely Hydra, were moving cargo containing weapons from the warehouse into the back of trucks. You were trying your best to read lips when a hard body dropped next to you into the booth.

“Have you seen Brock show up yet?” Bucky’s voice was rough, colored with annoyance.

Not looking away from the activity outside, you shook your head. “No, not yet. At this rate, he may not make an appearance. Are we even sure he is going to show up? What if the intel was wrong?”

“The intel was  _ not  _ wrong cause  _ I _ was the one who intercepted it.” Bucky slammed his hand onto the table shaking it. Yup, he was definitely now annoyed with you. 

“Oh, sorry old wise one. I forgot you never make mistakes.” You couldn’t help but sass him.

He leaned in close to you so as to not draw curious looks. “You know what,  **_bite me_ ** .” He pressed a kiss to your forehead so your cover wasn’t blown. 

You smiled and took a quick glance at him, “ **_Eat me_ ** , Barnes.” You lifted your cup to your mouth and took a drink, letting the hot liquid run down your throat in an attempt to warm yourself up.

“I’d love to doll but then you would be crawling back for more.” 

Your eyebrows raised at his remark, nearly choking on your coffee. Coughing a few times, you looked at him and caught his smug face. Blue eyes gazed back into yours as you felt your cheeks warm. 

Just as you were about to respond his voice cut you off. “Brock just pulled up. He climbed into the truck with the cargo. We need to follow it.”

Bucky threw some money down on the table as you both got up and headed to the front door. The truck had started to drive away as you both walked outside and got into your vehicle. Bucky started the car and followed at a distance.

You played what he said in your head on repeat. What the heck was he playing at? Ignoring the comment for now you used the comms to radio in to the team that Brock was on the move with the cargo.

* * *

The truck had made its way down a dirt road that led to an abandoned building. 

Once backup arrived, all hell broke out and the fighting began. Guns were being fired from Hydras' side as the team fought to get closer to the building.

Tony and Sam flew after a truck that took off from the area. Steve, Nat, Clint, Bucky and you were engaged in combat. Arrows soared and Cap's shield went whizzing over your head as you tried to get closer to the building. Bucky was picking off agents that came into his scope range.

You glanced at the side of the building to see Brock making his way out the back and into the woods.  _ Damn it.  _ As the guys continued to fight you ran right and dodged incoming bullets as you made your way into the woods.

Steve’s voice yelled into your comms, “What the hell are you doing?”

You ran after Brock with all you had as you dodged trees and rocks. Your finger pressed into the earpiece, “Figured since you all were busy, I could go after Brock who snuck out the back.” 

Bucky cursed into the comm and all went silent. You had a feeling he would be pissed but it didn’t matter. 

You jumped over downed trees and rocks as you gained on Brock. A gunshot went off and within seconds you screamed as a bullet tore through your shoulder. You dropped your gun as you fell to the ground in pain, your right hand flew to where you were hit.

“I’m hit! I’ve lost Brock and-” you frantically spoke into the comms, lunging towards your gun as you scanned the woods for your target. 

The click of a gun by your head made you freeze. “Drop the gun sweetheart, real slowly or you will have your pretty brains scattered all over the ground.” Brock's deep voice sent a chill down your spine as you dropped the gun. His hand fisted into your hair as he pulled you to your knees.

“I’m surprised you aren’t running away with your tail between your legs like usual Brock.”

His grip tightened, you winced at the pull on your hair. “I would watch your words. It could be your last.” 

The pain in your shoulder was getting worse as you started to feel light-headed from the loss of blood. “No ones around Brock. I’m clearly in no shape to fight so why not run?”

A dark chuckle rose from his throat as he ran the barrel of the gun down the side of your face. “You have been a pain in my ass for months. Maybe I want to see the light leave your eyes as you bleed out. I wonder though, who will mourn you the most on your team? I bet it would be that metal-armed freak Barnes.”

What was Brock talking about? Bucky hated you, why would he mourn you? 

The look of conf,usion was clear across your face. Brock started to laugh at your expression. “Oh this is comical. You don’t know do you? Barnes is sweet on you. Your team may have been running surveillance on us but we were watching you as well over the past few months.”

“Oh please, he is my teammate, nothing more,” you growled out at him. You’re not sure if you were trying to convince Brock or yourself.

“Not lying sweetheart. I would love to take your life right before his eyes. Watch as the one thing he cares about gets taken away from him.” The gun pushed harder into your skull. “Do you think he would go back to his Winter Soldier ways?”

You ground your teeth at what he was saying. “No, I don’t think he would. He has changed, he’s not that soldier anymore. But do you want to know what I think he will do?”

Brock grinned, “Sure, enlighten me.”

You smiled back, “I think Bucky has already caught up to us as he was already tailing me.” Brock's smile faded as you continued. “I also think you aren’t going to make it out of here alive because you touched what didn’t belong to you.”

At that moment two shots went off from behind you and Brock was hit in the chest. He released his hold on you and fell backward onto the ground, rapidly bleeding out.

Faint from the blood loss, you tried to fight off tears. The whole time Brock had you at gunpoint Bucky was talking into your comms. He reassured you that he was on his way. This was unlike the Bucky you had grown to know. When he told you that he was setting up his shot you could hear him mumble, “ _ no one touches what is mine _ .”

Footsteps made their way closer to you. Bucky knelt next to you, “Are you alright doll?” That was the last thing you heard before you blacked out.

* * *

The beeping of the heart monitor machine was what woke you from your sleep. Through hazy eyes, you looked around the hospital room of the Avengers tower medbay. Your eyes fell to the man in the chair next to you, fast asleep, Bucky. 

A groan left your mouth as the pain made its presence known. 

“Doll?” 

Your eyes looked over to him as he leaned towards you. “Hey, Bucky.”

“God I’m so glad you are awake. I was so worried that you wouldn’t wake up.” His hand lightly grabbed yours on the bed. You watched as he held it like it was his lifeline.

You looked into his blue eyes. “Why do you care? You have never been shy to show me how much you hate me.” You pulled your hand out of his grip.

“Hate? You think I hate you?” Bucky sounded surprised. “How could you think that?”

Your eyes started to blur with tears, “We always fight Buck. You’re always yelling at me in missions and you don’t hide your anger with me. At the tower, you always brush me off and leave the room whenever I enter said room. Then you told me there was nothing that I could do to make you happy. I’m just so confused.”

A sigh left him as he shook his head. “Do you know why I say those things and avoid you? It’s because I’m afraid of losing you.”

You watched as he ran a hand over his face. “You’re afraid of losing me?” 

“Steve was right, I should have told you sooner.” He grabbed your hand again and held it. “I’m in love with you. I have been since the first day I saw you in the training room.”

“How could you love me? I don’t listen, I drive you nuts and we yell all the time at one another.” You glanced up to his face as the tears fell from your eyes. 

“I haven’t been in a relationship since the ‘40s. After being the Winter Soldier for so long I didn’t think I could love. I didn’t want to taint your kindness with my dark past. I didn’t think I deserved you so I lashed out at you and said hurtful things to keep you away from me. But I can’t deny my feelings anymore, especially after today. I’ve unexpectedly fallen in love with you. If you give me a chance to start over I promise to prove to you how much you mean to me.” 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. The same man you had feelings for had them for you in return. It was definitely a lot to take in considering how he had treated you all these months. It’s not something you could easily forget but you were willing to work past it and move forward.

Looking down at your joined hands you let out a laugh. “I’m in love with you too. Let’s start over.”

Bucky brought your hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. All it took was a brush with death to make you both realize you were in love. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblogs & Comments on Tumblr are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts on other social media pages or apps is NOT allowed. 🚫🚫


	5. Morning Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes you in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I normally do not take any requests as I’m working hard to wrap up a couple of my series. But when this was sent to me on 12/22/2020 I was intrigued. 
> 
> I was asked to write a Steve Rogers fluff & smut with a pregnancy and breeding kink

Steve woke early like most mornings, coming alive with the rising of the sun. The first morning rays of light peeked through the curtains into the bedroom to land on both himself and your beautiful, sleeping face.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he could have a life after going into the ice all those decades ago. But here you were, his wife, sleeping soundly as he spooned your naked form. 

His hand roamed from your hip to your soft, steadily growing baby bump. You were seven months pregnant with your first child. Thinking back to when the two of you had first been trying for a child had Steve growing hard against your butt. The thought of you growing round with his child had done something to him and now that you're heavily pregnant and your breasts are fuller, hips wider than before, and stomach round he wanted nothing but to bury himself in you. Slowly he ground against your behind.

Lately, your hormones had been raging, sex seemed to be the only thing you wanted besides the weird food cravings. Of course, Steve would always oblige your every request. Whether it be running to the store to pick up a snack or having him take you from behind in the most random places in the house.

Softly his fingers rubbed your tummy, to think he did this to you. His heart swelled from happiness just thinking about you bringing his son into this world. 

Your skin was soft and radiant from having had a night full of passionate sex. He wanted to let you sleep in but that primal urge roared that he needed you.

Gently he kissed your shoulder as his fingers moved down your belly, his hand turning your body towards him to give him access to your core. His fingers lightly ran through your slit, up and down a few times until he found your clit.

His thumb started to rub your bundle of nerves as he continued to place warm kisses on your neck. A soft moan escaped your lips as he gently pinched your clit.

“Mmmmm...Stevie.” Your voice was sweet like honey as you rolled your hips against his hand. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” He whispered in your ear as his two fingers carefully rubbed around your wet channel and finally pushed into you. 

A moan left your mouth again as he fingered you with ease. He loved the noises you made any time he could get his fingers, tongue, or cock in you. Watching you orgasm was a drug to him, he wanted nothing more than to keep bringing you over the edge so he could get his fix.

His thumb brushed against your clit while he continued to work you over. Steve could tell you were close as your walls tightened around his fingers. Your moans echoed in the room as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your pending orgasm. 

He kissed you below your ear, continuing to bring you higher. All you needed was that push over the edge. 

“Cum for me sweetheart. Cum all over my fingers like a good girl.” His fingers found that special spot inside you and continued to stroke against it.

The coil within you snapped, “Stevie!” Your walls tightened around his fingers as you cummed for him. His fingers slowed but continued to work you through your orgasm until you shivered from the sensitivity.

“Such a good little wife.” He pulled his fingers from your pussy and brought his slick-covered fingers to his cock. Grasping himself in hand he pumped himself a few times.

He kissed your shoulder, “I can’t wait to be inside that tight pussy. Are you ready for me?”

You rolled onto your side for him. “Please Stevie, I need it. I need you.” His cock teased your opening a few times as you whined into the pillow.

His cock pushed into you delicately causing you both to groan out in pleasure. No matter how many times he took you, you were always so tight around his cock. Steve ran his hand over the swell of your stomach as he bottomed out inside you.

Slowly dragging his cock out of you to the tip, he sank back into you. Steve set a soft, steady pace as he took you apart piece by piece. His leg moved in between yours, giving him better leverage with his thrusts. 

Your cries of pleasure filled the room as sweat-slicked skin slapped against skin. His hand held onto your swollen stomach as he pushed you closer to your release. 

“God sweetheart, you are so fucking gorgeous carrying our baby.” His hand slid up to your breast, smiling to himself as they now completely filled his hand. His fingers found your hard nipple, rolling it in between his fingers. 

“O-oh God, Steve. More. I need more.”

“Fuck baby, what do you need?” To emphasize his point he gave you a harder thrust. Hand sliding back to your belly, he kissed your shoulder. “Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

“I need to cum. Please.” You whined from the feeling of being so close to another orgasm.

“As you wish sweetheart.” Steve moved his hand down the swell of your stomach to your clit. Finding your bundle of nerves, he rubbed his thumb in time with his thrusts. A few swipes of his thumb and you were screaming his name into the abyss. 

Your walls clenched around his cock, making his hips stutter. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with how tightly you gripped him. Steve held your hip as he picked up the pace. After a few firmer thrusts into you, he came inside you with a deep groan, painting your walls with his seed.

His warm breath fanned across the back of your neck as he gave a few slow thrusts, making sure you got every last drop. Steve ran his hand again to your stomach as he peppered soft kisses down on your neck and shoulder.

If he could have it his way you would always stay round with his child growing in you. Even though this was your first baby, Steve was already planning out a few more in his head. 

Slowly he pulled out of you and headed to the bathroom to clean himself off. Walking back into the room with a washcloth in hand, he gently cleaned between your legs. He threw the washcloth into the clothes hamper and watched you as you smiled back at him.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” He reached over to push a stray hair behind your ear.

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, “I’m feeling relaxed and actually ready for another round with you. But first I need to eat.” As if on cue your stomach let out a growl. 

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Well, you have worked up quite an appetite. How about I go cook us something while you shower? Then if you’re still craving me maybe I will bend you over and fuck that pretty pussy of yours.” 

“Let’s hurry up then cause I’m horn-gry for both.” You climbed off the bed and walked as seductively as you could into the shower.

Steve had to control himself from following you into the bathroom for a shower. First, he needed to feed you for the baby's sake. After that, he could think of a thing or two he was going to do to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblogs & Comments on Tumblr are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts or Translations on other social media pages or apps is NOT allowed. 🚫🚫

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed as they let me know if you are enjoying my work.
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
